


No Butts About It

by AWF



Series: Everyday Life With Mobian Girls: Side Episodes [1]
Category: Sonic Legacy, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Human/Mobian, human/furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWF/pseuds/AWF
Summary: What do you get when a random guy gives a sexy dolphin girl a massage? Copious amounts of pointless anal sex, of course!This is a one-off quickie side story connected to my Everyday Life series featuring Anon and Tempest from the Sonic Legacy fan comic.Comments and questions are always welcome! Input helps me become a better writer~





	No Butts About It

One, two, three.. all four weights were in place. Just enough weight for a brisk workout without being  
  
too  
  
strenuous. That, and Anon wasn't sure he'd be able to lift much more than that without anyone spotting him. Now that everything was ready, Anon laid down on the bench, wrapped his fingers around the steel bar, and.. grunted.

Anon was no Mister Universe by a long shot, but still, he figured one hundred pounds ought not be too much for him to lift. Jesus Christ, he knew he needed to start working out more, that's why he was here in the first place, but _ this _ was simply ridiculous! One more push, one more strained grunt, but Anon could barely lift the bar off it's reading posts. Anon sat the weight back down and sighed with self-disgust at his own unmanliness.

"Having problems?"

Anon thought he had the room to himself this morning, so hearing the female voice was startling. "Problems? N-no problems here!" He tried to deny his own failure even though he was sure whoever it was had seen everything. Why else would they have asked? "I was just-"_ Thunk _. That was the sound of Anon cracking his forehead against the bar as he tried to sit up.

"Ye-owch, that one looked like it hurt."

"Little bit, yeah." Anon nursed his forehead as he laid back down on the bench, thoroughly embarrassed with himself.

"So, whatcha up to?" The mysterious voice belonged to Tempest the Dolphin, one of several Mobians that were currently cohabitating with Anon as part of a certain experiment to see how humans and Mo- This doesn't really need to be explain again, does it? No? Good. Tempest made her way across the room and leaned over the front of the bench, leisurely resting her arms across the weighted bar. "Trying to bulk up or something?"

"Not exactly.." Anon tried to avert his eyes because the way she was propped up had her chest hanging right over his face. She wasn't nearly as buxom as some of the girls, Rouge and Hilda immediately came to mind, but tits was tits regardless of how big they were. "I was, uh.. well.." Yup, Anon was a bit distracted. He cleared his throat and managed to say, "I was kind of just playing around, you know? Wanted to see how much I could press, and, well.." He stopped and sighed, loathe to admit the degree of his weakness. "I figured a hundred pounds was a good place to start, but.."

The aquatic Mobian scanned the scene with her bright amber colored eyes. "If you were going to start with a hundred pounds, why've you got so much weight on the bar?"

The question didn't make much sense to Anon. "What do you mean?"

Tempest pointed to each black disc mounted on the bar as she silently counted. "You've got four weights on it."

"Uh, yeah." One of Anon's eyebrows rose suspiciously. He might not be the brightest candle in the chandelier, but he knew how to count. "Four twenty-five pound weights. That equals one hundred pounds. Which I'm obviously too wiry to lift." He rested his head against the cushiony padding in the bench and huffed.

The blue-hued dolphin girl chuckled. She twisted her torso to the side and propped the corner of her elbow on the bracket holding the bench-bar up, then rested her chin on her upturned hand. "You know the bar itself weighs about sixty pounds, right?"

"I.. uh.." Actually, Anon _ didn't _ know that. Well now he felt _ extra _ dumb now. He didn't feel like talking about it anymore, so he decided to change the subject. "So, what are _ you _ doing here," he asked as he sat up again, much more carefully this time.

"Who, me?" Tempest put her finger in her bottom lip and feigned innocence, but she dropped the act pretty soon and gave the human a shrug. "I was gonna do a little stretching before I hit the pool. My tail's been a little stiff lately and I don't want to get a cramp."

"That makes sense." Anon might've been nodding, but he was lying through his teeth. To a human, the concept of a tail was completely foreign. Whether one believed in gradual evolution or divine creation, the fact of the matter was humans simply lacked the extra appendage.

Mobians did, and they came in all sort of shapes and sizes. There were small, perky, pointy ones like Amy and Rouge had, long bushy ones like Hilda and Sonar's, little fluffy ones like Sally and Bump's, and Tangle.. well, Tangle was definitely in a class of her own. But _ Tempest's _ tail was different. It was long and shapely, as thick was one of her thighs, maybe thicker, where it protruded from the base of her spine, gradually slimming down to a tapered, flat fin at the end. Anon knew that tail was no joke because it was pretty much solid toned muscle. He knew how bad it was to get a charlie-horse in his leg, so he could only imagine how bad a _ tail _ cramp must be!

"Yup." Tempest swished her tail from one side to the other. It wasn't just thicc, it was _ long _. Long enough for the end of it to touch the floor while she was standing. "You know what'd be real nice? A massage."

Anon cocked his head like a puppy that just just heard a whistle for the first time. "Massage?"

"Oooh yeah. Something to _ really _ get the blood flowing."

"You know there's a massage room down the hall, right?" The building they were staying in housed a veritable menagerie of recreational facilities, including the gym, indoor pool, and, as Anon just mentioned, a miniature massage parlor, manned by a fully automated staff of mechanical masseuses.

"Hard pass." The little blue Mobian held her hands up and gave her finned head a shake. "I'm not a big fan of getting rubbed down by robots. Call me old fashioned, but I'm more of a flesh and blood kind of gal."

That made sense. Mobians weren't technophobes by any means, they had some of the most advanced technology Anon had ever seen, but their species as a whole had spent _ years _ at war with a crazed madman with a robotic arm. "Understandable," Anon gave her another nod.

"Although.." Tempest rubbed her chin as she pondered a thought or two.

Anon wasn't sure he liked the devious grin she was giving him. "W-what is it?"

"I was just thinking.." She leaned towards Anon and poked his nose with the tip of her finger. "_ You're _ flesh and blood."

"Yeah, so..?" Oh poor, simple Anon..

An eye roll was her immediate response. "I'm trying to ask if you'll do it, genius. This was _ your _ idea, after all."

"Wait, when did this become _ my _ id-"

"Would you quit fussing and come on?" Once Tempest got an idea in her head, it was impossible to tell her no. She grabbed Anon by the wrist and pulled him to his feet, practically dragging towards the door, but stopped short and looked back over her shoulder with a sly look on her face. "Are you saying you don't want to help?"

"I never said-"

Before he could answer, she reached up with her tail and prodded him in the chest with it. "I just messing with you, Anon. You really should lighten up."

Lighten up, she says. Anon just sighed. That was easy for _ her _ to say, but she wasn't the one living with a pack of Mobian girls that were constantly teasing her. "I'm coming, I'm coming," he said, following her out of the gym as if her had any choice in the matter.

The massage room was only a short walk away down the hall, so they were there in a matter of seconds. It wasn't the most lavish parlour ever, there were no scented candles of frilly drapes on the walls.. it was, in a word, _ efficient _. There were two tables sitting parallel to each other in the middle of the room, both padded with some kind of white, cushiony material, with openings in the front for whoever way laying on them to put their face. In the corner of the room was a strange cylindrical device that stood on a sort of wheeled tripod.

Anon knew it was the auto-masseuse, he'd seen it in action a time or two before. It would roll over between the two tables and the tubular upper part would open to reveal a myriad of arms with all sorts of different ends, some that looked like hands, others with multi-tipped vibrating knobs for deep tissue massages.. Anon sorted. The phrase 'deep tissue massage' always ticked his funny bone.

Tempest gave him a quick glance. "Something funny?"

"Just thinking about something."

"I bet you were." She shook her head and walked over to the closest one of the two tables where she proceeded to take her top off.

"Whoa!" Anon looked over just in time to see Tempest pulling her shirt over her head. She was facing away from him so all he saw was her back and shoulders, but it was enough to make him reflexively look away.

"Would you stop acting like such a prude? Here, catch!"

Something hit Anon in the face as he was moving his hand back down, completely blocking his view. He peeled the whatever it was off and gave it a look. It was purple, with a yellow ,band around the edge of it, and it was kind of stretchy, too. Anon flipped it over as he continued to examine the mystery item. Hmm. There was a large opening at the top, and two smaller openings at the bottom, plus one more in the back of it that the yellow band seemed to fasten over. Why, it looked just like-

"Oh, come on," Anon exclaimed, tossing Tempest's shorts away. "Was that really necessary?"

"Was it necessarily? No." Tempest made quite a show of stretching herself out over the massage table, yet managed to do so without sacrificing _ all _ of her modesty by deftly using her tail to keep herself covered, if only barely. Little miss queen-of-the-tease traced the edge of the table with her finger and gave the gawking human coy glance as she said, "Was it fun? Absolutely."

"You know, maybe I'll let the auto-masseuse take care of you after all.." Anon walked right past Tempest and made straight for the machine in the corner of the room.

"Don't you dare!" Tempest followed him with her eyes until he walked too far away, then twisted her head to the other side so she could keep watching him. Sure enough, he was over their messing their that infernal machine, and here she was, naked on a massage table, unable to do anything without getting and leaving herself completely exposed. She was going to have to make a decision soon, because Anon was over there messing with the buttons of the side of that infernal thing. Ok, this was it! She was going to have to do something before it was too late. Tempest pushed herself up with one arm and wrapped her other around her chest while she said, "Anon, you stop right there or I swear-"

"Hey, take a chill-pill, Tempy." Anon looked back and shot her a peace sign like the cliche moron he was. "I was just messing around with you. Lighten up and all that stuff, right?" And _ then _ he noticed her sitting halfway up with nothing on but the rosy blush of her cheeks. " _ Double whoa _!"

Tempest gasped and laid back down on the table. "You're such a jerk, Anon!" She out her face down in the little hole and the end of the table and mumbled, "It's not like you haven't seen 'em anyway, jeeze."

"Alright, alright, I get it." All Anon was trying to do was get her back for the way she'd been picking on him, he hadn't really planned on turning the machine on. That was probably enough goofing around, though. If the two of then kept going at it like this, the story would end up dragging on forever and people would lose interest, so Anon figured it was time to get started. "Shouldn't you, uh.. have a towel on, or something?"

"Why bother," she asked rhetorically, picking her face back up out of the whole in the table. "It would get in the way. Besides, it's just my butt. You've seen a butt before, haven't you?"

Indeed he had. Several. But that, as they say, was a story for another time. At that particular moment there was only _ one _ butt worth being concerned about, and it was nice and round and blue. Anon tried not to concern himself with it _ too _ much. This was going to be a nice, platonic massage. Tempest hadn't said anything about doing the hanky-panky, so Anon was going to have to keep it in his pants, even if she had already taken hers off. No pressure.

There was a small door on the side of the table that opened to a little cabinet stocked with various little bottles of oils and other massage related items of which Anon know not what they were. Anon found a bottle labeled 'lavender scented' and figured why not, everyone liked lavender, right? He popped the top and was about to pour a little out but suddenly froze.

"What's the matter, Anon?" Tempest saw him standing there with the bottle in hand, unmoving.

"Well, it's just.." Anon stared at her back, specifically the tail draped over the length of her legs. "I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm never given a _ tail _ massage before."

"You have to be a little more adventurous, Anon." Tempest twisted around enough to rest her cheek on one of her hands. "Nothing wrong with trying new things."

"Yeah, but-"

"Look, if you're so worried about it, start with something you're more comfortable with and work your way towards it," she quickly interjected. "I wouldn't say no to you rubbing my shoulders if that makes you feel better."

Anon nodded in compliance. "That sounds like a good idea, let's do that."

"Well let's do it then!" _ It _ meaning him rubbing her shoulders, no it like _ it _. Remember, strictly platonic.

Tempest nestled back into a comfortable position with Anon moving up closer to her front. He turned the little bottle on his hand over and squeezed a bit of the scented oil onto the dip in her back between her shoulder blades. She shuddered ever so slightly when she felt the cool liquid touch her bare skin.

Anon set the bottle down on the side of the table within arm's reach because he was pretty sure there would be need for more before he was done. He stretched his fingers out before placing his hands on her back and started rubbing the oil across her smooth, blue back. One of the things that set Tempest apart from the other Mobians was her smoothness. As an aquatic Mobian, she lacked the fine, soft fur of her terrestrial cousins. Even the 'hair' on her head was actually just a fin-line fold. Weird.

"Oooh man, that's not bad at all," she said contently as the human started rubbing his hands over the tops of her shoulders. "Not bad at all. Little harder though, you're not gonna break me or anything."

"Yeah, yeah." In spite of his sarcastic tone, Anon started kneading his fingers into her muscles a little more firmly. Starting up top and working his way down turned out to be a pretty good idea after all. He rubbed her down to her shoulder blades, then worked his way along the curve of her spine, pressing his palms against her skin, working his fingers against her firm muscles.

Laid out across the table with everything to bare like that, it was hard _ not _ to appreciate how nice her body was. So maybe she wasn't the most curvaceous girl out of the bunch, but there was something about her sleek, toned, athletic body that was just unf. And that _ booty _-

"Hm?" Tempest lifted her head when he suddenly took his hands off his lower back. She looked back and asked, "Why'dya stop?" She wished he hadn't, those hands had gotten knots out of her back she didn't even know she _ had _.

"Um, well.."

So _ that's _ what was wrong. She saw Anon's hands hovering a few inches above her posterior. Really? With a roll of her eyes she said, "C'mon, Anon. It's his a butt. See?" She reached back and gave herself a hearty smack right on the side of her cheek. "It won't bite, I promise."

"I dunno," Anon replied warily. "How do I know it doesn't have any teeth?"

"Oh grow up, Anon." She sounded kind of annoyed, but she had to admit it was kind of cute the way he still acted so awkward about stuff like this. That's what make picking on him so much fun! But right now she didn't want to pick on him, she wanted those hands back on her body. Anon was better at this than he gave himself credit for, and, well.. she didn't want to admit it, but she was kind of getting turned on. And my _ kind of _ , she _ totally _ was.

Anon could sense her frustration, even if he couldn't tell exactly what it was based on, but knew he had to do something besides stand with hover-handing over her ass. Well, first things first. His hands had started to get a little dry, so he grabbed the bottle of oil again. See? He _ knew _ he'd need it again! Very smart, Anon. Anyways. He held it over her backside and squeezed.

"..Oops." He may have squeezed it a bit too hard. Oil shot from the bottle all over the base of her tail and quickly started running down over her cheeks and thighs. "I, uh.. sorry about that." All he could do know was start spreading it out over her tail and legs before it pooled up, so that's exactly what he did!

Tempest gasped when he started rubbing the oil down the length of her tail. He wasn't even massaging it, he was just trying to get all the excess oil spread out, but it was already making her feel tingly. Tails were sensitive! Not only that, but some of the oil had dripped down under her tail, and she could feel it running down some areas she's hadn't expected to feel any oil running down. It felt a little awkward, but what could she do? Tell Anon? Yeah, no. Knowing Anon, he'd take it as an invitation to fool around, and, well, with the way she was feeling, she knew she'd let him.

"Wow. You're tail really _ is _ stiff, isn't it?" Anon had finished spreading the oil out to the tip of her tail and had gone ahead and started working his way back up it. Now that he had his hands on it, he felt kind of silly about being so worried about touching it before. There was nothing to it. It was basically like rubbing a leg, and like a leg, it got thicker the farther up her went, until eventually-

Tempest's head suddenly jerked up. "Whoa, Anon! Whatcha doing back there, bud?"

"I'm just rubbing you-" Anon looked down. "_ Tail _.." Except he had his hands on her perfectly proportioned porpoise posterior.

"Couldn't help yourself, could you?" Tempest rested her head on her hand as she smiled as the flustered human standing by the table. "Can't say I blame you. I'd want to get my hands on an ass that nice, too."

"I didn't mean to.. I mean.. sorry."

Tempest shrugged and laid back down. "I don't recall telling you to _ stop _ ." She hadn't because she didn't want him to. He was _ so _ close now, his fingers had only been _ inches _ away from where she really needed them. Good god, she was so wet and it _ wasn't _ just because of the massage oil he spilled on her thighs.

The situation had certainly escalated quicker than Anon thought it would. As it was, he was still extremely reluctant to put his hands back on her. On one hand, he totally wanted to grab all over that phat ass, but this was Tempest. There was always the chance that she was bullshitting him and the minute he touched her butt again she'd call him a perv or slap him with her tail or something. Anon had to weigh his choices. Was it worth running the risk of falling for her trap if she was setting one?

For a chance to fondle dolphin booty? Yes.

Tempest was starting to think he would chicken out when he started pawing at her again. After a brief moment of shock, she laid her head back down and contently exhaled. Her sigh gave way to a subtle moan as her human masseuse practiced making biscuits on her backside. (That's an old euphemism for getting handsy~)

Anon was all up in there now. Who could blame him? It was a mighty fine ass indeed, as shapely as it was firm. A lot of muscle was required to hold it and move such a tail, so Tempest's fine ass was simply a product of evolutionary development. Did Anon care about the how's and why's of how nice her butt was? Hell no! It was a nice ass, and to him, that's all there was to it.

His fingers danced across her smooth skin while his palms pressed against her firm muscles all the while she blissfully cooed. She felt his hands circle over over her bottom, slowly making their way back towards the base of her tail. He wrapped his hands around it and slowly stroked it halfway to the end and then back down again. A twinge of of excitement burned through he when his fingers started exploring the area just below her tail. Was this it? Was he finally going to make a move? He _ had _ to know how much she wanted it. Not even a _ he _ could be so oblivious! But just to be sure, she lifted her tail ever so slightly and started to raise her hips.

And that's when it all went terribly wrong. Tempest yelped as every muscle in her body clenched. She snapped her head back with a glare and growled, "Get out of my ass, Anon!"

What on earth had just happened? One second, Anon was rubbing her down, and then the next, she jerked. Now had his hand trapped under her tail, between her thighs, and he noticed exactly how warm and wet it was down there. Anon tried to wiggled his hand free, but his attempts seem to be having a very adverse effect by the way she was grinding her teeth.

"Ahh!" Tempest dug her fingers into the cushion covering the massage table. What the hell was he trying to do back there?! This was _ not _ what she had in mind! "Stop it, stop it, stop it!"

Well now Anon was just plain confused. "I thought you said to move my hand? Jeez.. the way you were acting, I figured you _ wanted _ me to.." Anon sighed heavily and slouched his shoulders, hand still trapped between legs and tail. "This is why you shouldn't tease me so damn much. I'm not great at reading situations like this, you know?"

"That's not it!" Tempest sounded exceptionally irritated. "Yeah, I _ wanted _ you to get me off, but.. but.. god damnit, Anon, I didn't want you to stick anything in my ass!"

"What're talking abo-" Then it dawned on him. Anon gave his hand another wiggle one finger at a time, and when he got to his thumb, there was no wiggle. It was caught in something warm, wet, and _ tight _. "Is.. is that your-"

"Yes!" Her eyes were twitching furiously. "Stop doing that! Get your goddamn hand out of there right this second and I _ might _ not strangle you!"

"O-ok?" Removing his digits from her derriere was easier said than done. She had his wrist in a death grip and he wasn't going to be able to do anything unless she let go. "You're gonna have to, um.. relax."

"How the hell am I supposed to relax?!"

"Just.. just take a deep breath or something. Lift you tail a little so I can move my hand, you've got me pinned."

"Ugh, _ fine! _ Take it easy, though. Don't just _ snatch _ it out of there or anything!' Tempest put her face back down because she couldn't even look at him anymore. He was right about her needing to relax, though. But how was she supposed to "relax" with his thumb where it shouldn't be? After another hearty growl, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and tried her best to think about sunshine and flowers instead of focusing on what was going on down south. "Ok, ok, do it. Hurry up!"

Sure enough, her legs loosened up, but only slightly. Anon ended up having to slide his un-stuck hand under her tail to raise it up a little. Wow, no _ wonder _ she was in such a mood! The hand in question was facing down so his fingers were between her thighs, but his thumb was stuck all the way in.. oof. Yeah, ok, if he were in the same position as her, he'd be just as mad.

"O-ok.. here goes." With that, he started to _ slowly _ pull his hand back.

Tempest whimpered and groaned until the thumb was completely removed from her body. Once it was out, she sighed with relief and laid her face back over the open whole in the table. That was such a weird feeling and not one she had any desire to experience again anytime soon. She was glad it was over and that Anon was.. hey, wait! What was he doing? Her head popped right back up and twisted around again to see why she could still feel a breeze back there.

Anon was still holding her tail up, and _ worse _ , he was using his other hand (the one he was supposed to have _ removed _ from back there) to hold her cheek to the side and-

"What the _ fuck _ are you doing, Anon?" With an angry scowl plastered across her face, the naked Mobian pressed her thighs together and slapped her tail down. "Stop staring at my asshole, you creep!"

Anon snatched his hand back, lucky it didn't get caught between her legs again. "S-sorry " he mumbled. "I couldn't help it."

Indeed, it was hard _ not _ to stare. Most mobian girls had a lighter colored belly and underside, and Tempest was no exception. Her midsection was a light greyish-blue, _ almost _ white but not quite, and it ran all the way between her legs, all the way down the bottom of her tail. And right there, between her form blue cheeks, just below the base on her tail, was that perfect little, dare he think it, _ adorable _ butthole? A word Anon never expected to use to describe someone's butthole, and yet, now that he'd gotten a good look at it, he couldn't think of any other word to explain it.

Not know what else to do or say, he just shrugged. "I guess I thought you wanted to fool around."

"Well I _ did _ for a minute." Tempest propped herself up on her elbows, keeping her chest fairly hidden behind her crossed arms. "But I don't do butt-stuff!"

"Wait.. seriously?" Anon seemed genuinely surprised.

"Uh, yeah?" Tempest seemed genuinely surprise at how surprised Anon genuinely was. "Who in their right mind would want something stuck in their butt?"

Now this was a surprising development. "I guess since you make such a big deal out of your ass.."

"Just because I have the nicest butt in the world doesn't mean I want anything shoved in it!" This was true. Tempest had a very strict exit-only backdoor policy. Although.. it _ was _ kind of nice that he liked her butt do much. It _ was _ nice, and she _ was _ always going on about it.. But what kind of sick freak wanted to fuck an ass, especially when there was a perfect good vagina right there? And what kind of person _ wanted _ to get back-alleyed? Disgusting! Then again, she _ did _ like the attention.. and it _ was _ fun to tease Anon. Maybe.. just maybe. "Come on, Anon. Would you _ really _ want to stick your dick here?" She slipped her hand back while she was talking and just as she finished her comment, she gingerly spread her buttocks and raised her tail, showing off the hole in question, in spite of how embarrassing it was.

The way she presented herself was.. majestic. Anon didn't even consider himself an anal guy, but watching her expose herself like that made his dog fetch a bone quicker than he thought it would. Everything about her body was so soft and smooth, all the way down to the anus staring back at him from under her tail. The oil he'd rubbed all over her gave everything an extra sexy shine that only served to excite his already erect penis even more.

Dear lord he was hard for an asshole. The depths a man could fall.. Oh well, there was no point in lying to her. "Yes."

A heavy frown formed on the Mobian's face. She hadn't expected sick a positive response. If the question was who in their right mind would say yes to something like that, the answer was obviously that Anon wasn't in his right mind. "I can't believe you'd find something like this attractive. I bet you're not even hard-"

A quick zip of the pants and Anon proved her wrong before she could even finish her statement. He couldn't believe it either, but his diamond dog was proof that somewhere deep in his most primal being he found her oiled up butthole arousing. Anon wasn't about to argue with a boner.

"Oh.. my god." Tempest was shocked, to say the least. She had tried to bluff and he had called it. What now? Maybe he was trying to outdo her. He couldn't _ really _ want to buttfuck her. He was just playing along. Sure, that had to be it! If that was the case, this was probably a good time to stop. She'd had her fun and he had his, but she didn't want this to go any farther.. did she? He _ was _ hard, and he _ did _ say he would.. oh god, he _ totally _ said he would. "You'd.. You'd really do it?"

Anon answered by dabbing a splash of the massage oil in the palm of his hand and using it to grease his rod.

Tempest's eyes went wide with surprise. He was fucking serious! And she was still laying her with her tail up, ass spread. Fuck sake, was she really willing to.. no, no. This was still just a game. He was fucking with her. Maybe. What if he wasn't? There was only one way to find out. Was she willing to risk it? All she had to to was out her tail and and stop trying to get the last word. That's _ all _ she had to do. It was so simple. Just laugh it off and pretend none of this ever- "Fine. Do it." She couldn't believe she said it even as the words came out of her own mouth.

Well now.. Anon thought for sure she was still teasing him. Any minute now she'd put her tail back down and tell him this was all a joke. Or so he'd thought this entire time. But she was still spreading herself and he was all lubed up.. Anon wasn't one to turn down an invitation like that, so he stepped over to the side of the massage table where she was laying and edged himself into it. The table was meant for a normal sized human adult, so there was plenty of room to the sides of her legs for him to put his own. A moment later and he was straddling her with his knees on either side of her legs, with his penis pointed straight at her butt. This was it. The last chance for her to pull one of her surprises. Heck, if she just raised her hips a little, this would be the perfect position for some good doggy style.

"Are you sure?"

Tempest had turned her head away again. She knew this wasn't a joke anymore. She was _ inches _ away from having a cock up her ass and.. and.. she wasn't trying to stop him. All she had to do was say one little two letter word, no, and he wouldn't. She could always tell him to fuck her in the pussy instead. Yeah, he'd love that! She would too. She was _ so _ fucking turned on right now. Just tell him to stick it in your pussy..

She buried her face in the opening at the end of the table and said with clear finality, "Do it, Anon! Fuck my ass!"

If she was still teasing him, this would be the most elaborate ruse ever. Anon decided it was an opportunity too good to pass up, so he took the plunge. Literally.

Tempest balled up her hands into tight fists and let out a sharp gasp as the tip on Anon's penis entered her forbidden zone. Even with the massage oil lubing everything up, it was still an extremely tight fit. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," she grunted as Anon pushed himself in inch by inch. It didn't hurt as much as she expected it to, but it felt fucking _ weird _ . Not even bad. Just _ weird _. She made a noise that was a mix of a grunt and a growl as Anon gave one last push, and that was it, she had his entire dick in her ass.

She was already out of breath. Anon was pretty average for a human, but average for a human was well above average for a mobian. That was a lot of cock for an inexperienced anus to take, but Tempest was a fighter. She told herself she could handle it. She _ had _ to handle it! She couldn't tell Anon to stop now or it'd make her look a total mook. Besides, it didn't feel _ that _ bad. Just.. "Weird."

"Huh?" Anon paused.

"I said it feels weird!" It most certainly did.

Anon didn't want to be accused of forcing anyone to do anything they did t want to. "Oh, uh.. do you want to stop?"

Tempest turned around and looked at Anon, her face all twisted up in a half scowl half frown and barked, "Did I _ say _ I wanted you to stop?!"

"Well, no.."

"Then hurry up and fuck me," she went on. "Don't just sit there with you junk up my butt. Move or something!"

"Ok, ok!" If she wanted him to move, then he was going to move! Except.. "I would, but.." He tried to move his hips back, but she was so tense it was like trying to pull his dick out of a Chinese finger trap. "You're gonna have to relax a little."

"How the _ fuck _ do you expect me to relax when-" She tried to twist her body around so she could face him a little better, but when she did, it shifted the angle of everything going on out back. "Aahhnn.." The way his cock was pressing on her insides now stimulated something that had never been stimulated before. Her face scrunched up with surprise before slowly softening into more of an "oh that actually feels good" look.

Having no idea what that sound or expression meant, a slightly concerned asked, "You alright?"

"_ Yeeeees _ ." Oh, she was definitely alright _ now _.

Well, whatever happened, she seemed to be a lot more comfortable now, and a lot less restrictive. Anon could move again so move he did, slowly moving his hips. Tempest inhaled through her mouth loudly while Anon pulled his dick back, then let out a deep guttural moan when he started pushing it back it.

"See," Anon said, "All you needed to do was relax."

Tempest couldn't think straight for how good it was starting to feel. "S-shut up and fuck me."

"Trust me, I'm trying to." He really was, but now there was _ another _ problem. Her tail. It didn't seem to be so _ stiff _ anymore. Now it was flopping around sporadically and Anon could barely keep it from hitting him in the face.

"_ Please _," the little tail wagger begged, unaware of how much trouble he was having.

"Alright, _ fine _ ." Tail be damned! Anon wrapped both his arms around the flailing appendage, holding it against his body with the finned tip over his shoulder. _ Much _ better! Not only did he not have to deal with getting tail-slapped in the face anymore, but holding on to that thicc tail gave him extra leverage to fuck against.  
  


Now it was time for the _ real _ fun to begin! About fucking time, right? Anon held onto that tail for dear life while Tempest grabbed a hold of the edges of the massage table in much the same fashion. Back and forth, Anon rocked his hips and gently fucked that dolphin butt.

If Tempest could have formed a coherent thought, she'd have been ashamed at herself for how good it felt. She wasn't a prude or anything, she enjoyed sex just as much as the next person, but she'd spent her whole life with butt stuff on the no-no list, and now here she was, tongue practically hanging out of her mouth while a human cock bored through her backside.

They had gone from zero to sixty in mere seconds. Anon was slamming his hips against her wet, oiled up ass at full speed while Tempest moaned and pawed at the cushion on the table. Maybe they'd gone a little too fast too quick, because Anon's knees were started to get kind of sore from rubbing against the top of the table as he pounded that fine dolphin booty. Shit. Anon needed to take some pressure off his joints before it got too uncomfortable, so he tried leaning forward and putting his hands down to help support his weight.

This worked for _ him _ , but her tail was still draped over the front of his body and leaning forward bent it backwards over her own back. She was fairly flexible, but some things weren't made to bend certain ways, and this was one such case. "Ooo _ oow _ .." Her moan was a mixture of pain and pleasure, because having her tail folded in half over her back definitely hurt, but he was just _ so _ in there, she almost didn't want to make him stop. _ Almost _ . She still didn't want her tail broken. "Anon, you have to, _ ahh _ , you've got to move! You're, _ hnn _.. you're hurting my tail."

"Sorry!" Anon slowed to a stop and gently removed himself from her. "Was I being too rough?"

"Not _ that _ tail," she groaned. "My _ tail _-tail." Even though he stopped smashing ass, he still had her tail bent over her back. Ow.

"Huh? O-oh, sorry.." Now that Anon knew he was basically trying to break her tail off, he quickly pushed himself back off of her.

She winced as her tail slowly rolled back to its regular downward position. To think, this whole thing started because she was trying to loosen up, now her tail was going to be even _ more _ sore. Worst part was she wasn't 'done' yet. Fortunately, neither was her masseuse.

"Should we change positions," he asked.

"Yeah, I think that'd be a good idea." Tempest twisted her body on its side while Anon knee-crawled towards the back of the massage table so he wouldn't be in the way of her trying to move. Once she could properly reposition herself, she rolled on to her back and laid out across the table. "So.. you wanna-" The question didn't even need to be finished when she saw his erect cock still standing upright. _ Of course _ he wanted to keep going. Duh. Still, seeing him kneeling there, dick poking up for all the world to see, just idly watching her present herself with an expression that wasn't exactly _ bored _ , but more sort of.. _ patient _, she couldn't help but chuckle. He was such a fucking dork, but it was his personality that made fooling around with him feel so comfortable. "Alright then, why don't you come over her and get some of this?" Tempest hooked a hand under one of her knees and pulled her leg towards her chest, leaving nothing to guess as to what she wanted.

There were fat pussies, skinny pussies, innies, and outies.. Then there was Tempest's. Even the term 'coin slot' didn't do it justice. It literally looked like a slit between her legs. Being an aquatic breed of Mobian, it was only natural for her body to develop a water-tight seal, just like real dolphins. Not that Anon had looked at many real dolphins or anything..

Tempest snaked her free hand down her belly and used her fingers to spread that cock socket open. Where you'd normally expect to see pink, the dolphin Mobian's pussy had a bluish-grey tint to it. Just another one of the unusual traits that made her seem even _ more _ enticing. Her smooth skin already had a nice sheen to it from the costing of oil Anon had rubbed in, but that spot between her legs looked even wetter. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

What _ was _ he waiting for? Anon jerked back to attention and knee-walked his way back to her, straddling his legs over her thicc tail, then grabbed his dick, lined it up. And then changed his mind at the last second. Sure, that uniquely colored pussy looked like it would eat a dick right up, but it felt wrong to waste an opportunity to keep picking that forbidden fruit.

There was a brief moment where Anon contemplated what he was about to do, a split second where he wondered if he should ask first.. then the moment passed. He cupped one hand under the knee of the leg she wasn't already pulled back and hefted it up to raise her lower half a few inches off the table then aimed his dick about ten degrees lower.

"What're you- _ ooh, hnn.. _ " Tempest couldn't see what Anon was aiming for but it didn't take long for her to figure it out. Her anus barely offered any resistance as he pushed his dick against it, then she watched every rock hard inch of it disappear into her own body. All she could do when he bottomed out against her ass was lay back and moan. Why did something she knew was so wrong and dirty have to feel so goddamn _ good _ ? "Oh _ god _ , Anon.. it feels so, _ ah _ .." Sex-talk wasn't Tempest's strong suit but it felt too good not to say _ something _.

"Your ass feels _ amazing _ ." Simple as it was, at least Anon was able to form a complete sentence. With her legs pulled back like that, he had a perfect view of her ass, specifically of his cock pumping in an out of it, as well as the glistening greyish-blue slit above it. Her ass _ did _ feel exceptionally hot and tight around his dick, but her pussy just looked _ so _ good, he found himself wanting to swap holes. "God, your pussy looks so good though. You.. you want me to-"

"No! No.. I mean.." Tempest hadn't meant to respond so loudly, but she really didn't want him to stop. Of course, she didn't want to _ admit _ that, either. "I'll.. I'll handle that. You just, _ hmm _.. you just keep doing what you're doing." Handle it she did. Keeping herself spread with her index and pinky, she used her middle two to gently caress herself. 

That was _ almost _ too much for her. Having an ass full of cock was enough to push the dolphin girl close to the edge, but the added sensation of rubbing her own clit nearly made her blown her girl-load right then and there. Nearly wasn't good enough, so she took her fingers and slid then into her pussy.

Now _ that _ was exactly what she needed! The feeling of probing herself _ while _ someone was dick-deep in her butt felt better than she wanted to admit. No, never mind that, she _ did _ want to admit it. "That feels _ so _ good," she moaned.

"Oh hell yeah, it does." Anon could feel her fingers rubbing against the side of his cock while he thrust against her. A strange sensation and not one he was accustomed to feeling as his penis was used to pleasuring the ladies in solo-mode, but feeling her playing with herself from the _ inside _ was one of the holy-fuck kind of feelings. "That's.. it's something else, that's for sure! It feels like-"

Oh, fuck. He wasn't going to ruin things by talking too much, was he? "Just s-shut up and _ fuck _ me, Anon!"

"Alright, fine!" Jeeze, she didn't have to be so damn _ rude _ about it. If she wanted him to shut up and fuck, then that's what he was going to do, so he leaned into his work, pushing her leg back a little farther to get at a better angle, then _ boom _, he shifted right into maximum overdrive.

"Aa-aah!" She hadn't been expecting _ that _ . Aside from it _ sounding _ like she didn't like it, she actually did. A lot. A whole lot. Enough to finally bust a lady-nut. "Oh Chaos, I'm c-cumming!"

"Me too!" He wasn't just saying it to be a bully, either. Anon was about to pop like an overfilled balloon.

"Cum in me," she moan-growled through her teeth. "Cum in my ass, Anon!"

Yeah, like he was going to stop and pull out or something. Of course not! Anon buried his meat in her and blew the biggest load that's ever been blown in a Mobian dolphin's ass before. Not that there had probably ever been that many.. oh who cares. Anon slammed his hips against her a few more times while unloading every last drop of cum into her that he had, then finally slowed to a stop and rested.

They lay together on the table, sweating, panting, generally enjoying the feeling of having ridden the train all the way to o-town, but eventually the orgasmic bliss began to wane and the thought of what they had done really began to set it.

"I can't believe I just fucked your ass," Anon mumbled, his face pressed against the white cushion.

"I can't believe I _ like _ it," Tempest replied with a guilty frown. It had definitely been an _ experience _, but it was over now, and he was.. "Oh, come on! Anon, you still have you dick in my ass! Get off already!"

Anon made a groaning noise and turned his head to the side. "Don't make get up, I'm tired."

"Anon!" Tempest gritted her teeth as she wriggled beneath him, but she was pinned beneath him and couldn't find enough leverage to push him off. Worse, every time she tried to move, it only made her more aware of his continued presence down south. "I mean it! Pull it out!"

"Just give more minutes.."

That was it! If words wouldn't work, she try using her mouth in another way. She opened wide and caught a mouthful of arm since it was the only thing she could reach. Mission accomplished. Anon yelped and jumped up. He knew she was annoyed, that was kind of the whole reason why he had been messing around, but god _ damn _ , he hadn't expected her to _ bite _ him! "Ow!"

"Serves you right." She felt no sympathy. None. Zilch. "Next time I tell you to pull your cock out of my ass, maybe listen the _ first _ time?"

Anon sat at the end of the massage table and watched her throw her legs over the edge and sit up. "You mean there'll be a next time?"

"I.. well.." Shit, he caught her. Tempest crossed her arms over her modest chest and scowled at the human sitting at her side. "..Maybe."


End file.
